Bleeding hearts leaving words unsaid
by Featherpool16
Summary: Warriors who lost their hearts, taking requests, this will not be poetry, just words that was made from seccrets of the cruel world. Bleeding hearts
1. Chapter 1: Leafpool

Words not yet said

Leafpool

When I was just born, I thought about how lucky I was to be born to a legendary leader, a caring mother and a close and understanding sister.

That is, I never knew my true destiny, how worthless and careless I was.

When I met the black crow, I was not able to stop myself from falling in love, oh how foolish I was, I was happy he had loved me back, not knowing how much pain it had caused just from the forbidden love.

When I ran away with him, I thought my life is now free, a new world awaits me and my mate, our future kits, and no more tears of blood, but I was wrong.

When the wise Midnight came to me, saying Thunderclan is in trouble, Crowfeather nagged me not to go, but I knew my heart was never free, it lies with my clan, Thunderclan.

I went back, knowing there is no turning back, and Crow and I were never to be together, that broke me, my heart, if I had any.

I went back, not seeing my mentor, Cinderpelt anywhere in the middest of this raging battle, I heard a scream in the nursery, I ran there with all the strength and speed I can put into my wore out limbs.

When I reached there, Cinderpelt was snarling at a monstrous badger, it raised a claw, my heart pounded, it strikes, my heart stops as Cinderpelt's blood drips onto the nursery floor, the sound of Sorreltail screeching in fear, the mew of new born kits, the sound of warriors' paws pounding to the rescue, the last breath Cinderpelt left out, her last words "It's not your fault", the world whirling around me, and darkness surrounding me as a headache came.

I thought the end came, it did not, this cold world had not taken enough from me, I found out I was pregnant, of Crow's kits, I told my sister, she said she will cover for me, I gave birth to three kits of beauty, a blue jay, the roaring lion and the loyalness of holly.

I watched them grow up, descended to a world changing prophecy, the wise jay finding out my dark secret, holly announcing it out loud for the world to hear,

The eyes turning with pure horror to Crow and me, he gave me a look of pure hatred and sadness.

I give no blame,

It is all my fault,

That my mate lost trust of his clanmates,

That my mentor died,

That my sister lost her mate,

That holly killed Ashfur,

All the pain I caused,

I may be alive,

But my heart is dead,

Forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Jayfeather

Blind and Useless

Jayfeather

I'm blind, I'm grouchy.  
I'm nothing but a useless, weak medicine cat, am I not?  
Yes.  
I am.  
I am Jayfeather,  
I know I'm in a great prophecy, but still, the only time I can see is in my dreams, other times, I see only only darkness, even when the the greenleaf sun is shining it's biggest, it's warm light shining through the forest, or when the birds are singing, it's warm melody echoing through the trees, I'm blind.  
I don't see a single thing.  
It might've been Starclan punishing my mother's acts onto me, but why me?  
Why?  
My mentor, or mother, she is a medicine cat, why did she have to break the warrior code?  
Being with her all those moons in my apprenticeship, I treated her coldly, just as cold as I felt.  
I can feel her warm amber gaze, full of love, caring, and hurt always burning on my back,  
In my heart, I love her, like any other kit would...  
But in my actions, I act as if she is the last thing in the world I cared about.  
I wish I could forgive her, but her ways, along with my father is hurting me, I can tell the horror and pain she is bearing inside, breaking up with Crowfeather after he took Nightcloud as a mate, making Breezepelt hate me, he even tried to kill me.  
But why can't he see, that the pain we share are the same?  
I belonged with the tribe of endless hunting, I loved Half moon, but I can't be with her.  
The world is unfair.  
It's cold.  
Hard.  
Heartless.

* * *

**Yay I updated!  
Sorry to keep you guys waiting, this is the second time I made this, I couldn't think of anything!  
Plus with school...  
Anyways check out my other stories too!  
See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3: Nightcloud

Pools of hatred

Nightcloud

Crowfeather oh Crowfeather, why?

Why have you hurt me so much?

What have I done to deserve such fate?

I loved you since I don't know when, your grouchy attitude, sleek pelt, and frosty eyes that makes me melt.

Now I think back to when many cats found out at the gathering you were meeting that wretched medicine cat of Thunderclan, what's her name? Leafpool, you even had kits with that disgusting excuse of a cat!

Soon, no cat trusted you, until the night you took me outside and told me "I love you Nightcloud" my heart went soaring up to the highest parts of Starclan, I thought you have finally gotten over your love for her and found where OUR hearts lay, until I found out once more, you lied.

You lied to the clan, you lied to Starclan, you lied to me, you broke my heart and threw it away. You never cared about our son Breezepelt, he grew up never having a taste of a father's love.

You never brought me a single piece of prey when I'm a queen in the nursery, you never even visited me!

Once I met HER, I snarled and tried to attack her, make her give me everything that I deserved, you stopped me, you, the so called loyal warrior of Windclan, my oh so loving mate stopped me. You almost killed your son when he tried to kill Leafpool, you got him to be exiled, I hope both of you go to the dark forest when you die!

Someday Crowfeather, someday,

I will make you and your mate pay,

I will peel her away from you and make you feel what I feel,

You've ruined my life,

So I will ruin yours as well,

Just you wait...

* * *

**Somehow I feel Nightcloud faced something similar to Mapleshade, I may be wrong but I think both of them wanted revenge, and I do not hate Nightcloud, I feel bad for her... Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Mapleshade

Revenge of the maple

Mapleshade

I survived many battles, I fought with teeth and claws, I hunted for elders and queens, I payed soft words for the hurt and injured, I prayed to Starclan.

Starclan.

Was what had ruined my faith.

What had ruined ones I loved

What has taken away my sanity.

What have I done other than give for my clan? Never once had I betrayed them, until the most heartbreaking thing ever pulled me away. Love.

So all I feel right now is hatred, the thirst for revenge and no regret. As many had said, it was what had darkened my soul, and turned me into the monster I am right now.

Mapleshade, told as stories to kits as a cruel she-cat, deadly and dark, dangerous and deranged, is who I am. And is proud to be.

My mate, whom had promised to keep me safe, to be with me forever through every dark moment I face, lied.

He took another she-cat as his darling, they had the perfect kits, while I, was left to darkness.

My clan-mates, no _former_ clan-mates in Thunderclan, found out about me breaking the warriors code, they exiled me, and I took my kits with me, heading off to Riverclan, but no, my kits had drowned, and guess what? My former 'mate' blamed me of their death, so soon enough, Riverclan exiled me as well. That moment where I stood, weak and helpless, searching desperately for one friendly face, one pitiful face, one that would understand and forgive me... I found none.

The moment I walked out of Riverclan camp is the one moment that made me loose it. I yowled to the stars, letting all my emotions out on that sorrowful howl, as insanity takes over my soul.

I let out all the anger, hatred, sorrow, pain, heartbreak and tears into that cry, but notice, I felt no regret.

Moons passed, I changed, I turned murderous and heartless. I felt no mercy, just emotionless when I see others suffer from losing ones they love, they deserved it.

Until one day, I was murdered, and I didn't feel fear, regret or pain.

I laughed.

A horrible, cackling laugh.

Filled with insanity that rocked my mind.

As I shall never feel scared or pitiful again.

Every cat when born, no matter how murderous he/she is, is an innocent little kit, it is the responsibility of others to care for and forgive it, steer it from going on the wrong path, help it endure pain and sorrow, those who don't receive love and forgiveness ends up like me, in the dark forest.

Evil is our ally, revenge is our thirst, killing is our pleasure, while we feed on other's pain and loss.

* * *

**So to tell you all, I actually really respect Mapleshade.**

**As I know, some of this might not have been all correct...well I gathered up all I know about her, so please forgive me. ^_^(\ **

**Anyways, please go fav, follow and review! It helps me, a lot.**


End file.
